


Don't you think that is a little sketchy?

by kingheyman (obrien_lover)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artists, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obrien_lover/pseuds/kingheyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Washington is a Teacher's Assistant with a knack for art.<br/>Lavernius Tucker is a student with a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't you think that is a little sketchy?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3 for this fandom, so I hope you enjoy!

Wash had just been walking around campus when he happened to walk past one of the most, if not  _the_ most beautiful and aesthetically pleasing person he had ever seen. It was pure happenstance, too.

He was just walking from his Anthropology class when he looked up and saw him. His features were striking; his hair in thin dreadlocks that were just below his collarbones; his jaw and cheekbones were defined but had a certain and particularly interesting softness to them.

Wash almost ran into someone because he was just in awe at how beautiful someone could be.

Turns out, he had had a class with him all semester, and had never noticed him. Wash was a TA in this guy's Sociology course. Which is why Wash wasn't surprised that he hadn't noticed him before: that class had over 200 students. 

Wash was a double major in Art and Cultural Anthropology with an emphasis on the social constructs and culture of the military. Since he had already taken the Sociology class he TA'd for, he never really paid attention except when he was needed to help the professor. 

Wash would always sit in the back of the lecture hall and just doodle because he was an Art major, what else was he supposed to do? He would doodle and then he would _doodle_. The latter consisted of him taking a picture of someone and trying to draw it from memory.

His sketchbook was an essential. He would always have it on him because it not only helps him focus, but it's also kinda like a diary because it allows Wash to express his feelings and emotions. 

Being a Teacher's Assistant, he was required to have office hours in case students weren't able to meet with the professor during their office hours and they needed help with an assignment or the class in general. 

It was a typical Wednesday afternoon during his office hours: slow. Students rarely came in, mostly because the class is rather easy to understand, plus they usually just ask their friends.

It was 3:30 and Wash was just sketching and listening to some music. He was just waiting until 4 rolled around so that he could go home to his cats. His sketches that day consisted mostly of some rolling hills, landscapes, and the occasional drawing of students he found particularly interesting or appealing looking. 

There was a light knock on his slightly ajar door. 

Looking up he let out, "Come in."

He turned off his music, just in time to hear a voice say, "bow chicka bow wow."

Wash's face quirked in a funny way before smiling.

The door opened all the way. That was when he saw him. He saw the guy from around campus; the guy who was in his class. Wash had been quiet for a little bit too long.

"Sorry. Sorry, you just look really familiar."

The man chuckled. "I hope so, you're my TA."

Wash kinda laughed awkwardly.

"Here, sit down. What's up?"

The guy sat down. 

"My name is Lavernius Tucker," he said with an extended hand.

"David Washington. Nice to meet you. What can I do for you?"

"Okay. So there is this project coming up that is worth a shit ton of points and I just want to get some help on where to start."

"Alright, well you've come to the right place."

They talked for a while about the upcoming project. Time had passed so quickly that Wash hadn't even realized that it was already 4:15. 

"Thanks so much, David."

"You're welcome, Lavernius."

He turned to face Wash, "My friends call me Tucker."

"Alright then. My friends call me Wash."

They smiled and Tucker closed the door to his office. Wash sat back in his chair and smiled at the ceiling. 

A few days had passed since he had formally met Tucker and it was like something was triggered in his brain. All Wash could draw was Tucker. Every doodle, every _doodle_ , every image in his mind was Tucker. That is in an artist's perspective. Tucker was a man with a wonderful physique and beautiful facial structure. Wash had a burning desire to have him in person as a model rather than trying draw his features from memory. 

After a couple weeks and a dwindling supply of drawing pencils, his sketchbook was getting more and more full. It was almost time to buy a new one. The ratio of drawings of Tucker to other was about 19 to 1. It was bad. 

Wash wasn't going to call it an obsession, but others could  _easily_ call it that. He felt that Tucker was his muse and that there was something about him that made him want to drop his Anthropology major and just be an artist who draws  _The_ Lavernius Tucker. 

Wash continued to draw for a few more weeks when Tucker came back to his office hours.

“Hey.”

“Hi. What can I do for you, this time?”

“Okay, so I started and I am totally lost.”

“Alright, well, what are you stuck on?”

Again, Wash and Tucker worked on this project for a long while. When Tucker had finally left, it was almost five o’clock.

It was just a few days later that Wash was at lunch at a little sandwich shop on campus, _doodling_ , that someone sat down at his table. Wash was about to say something when he saw who it was.

“Laver- I mean, Tucker. Hey.

“Hey, Wash.”

It was a little awkward because Wash had stopped drawing a picture of Tucker and was trying to maintain eye contact long enough to close his sketchbook without Tucker noticing, but to no avail.

“Whatcha got there?”

“Oh, just some drawings.”

“Awesome! I had no idea you were an artist. Can I see?”

_There is no way he can see these because that would not only be awkward but completely unprofessional. Oh no. What am I going to do?_

 “Umm. Sure.”

Wash flipped to the first page and slid it to the man across from him. Wash began to eat a little bit faster so he could escape this ridiculously awkward situation as fast as possible.

Tucker flipped through the sketchbook with a neutral face which made Wash even more nervous because he wasn’t sure if he had gotten to the sketches of him yet.

Staring intently, Wash could’ve sworn he saw that point at which Tucker had seen himself in sketch form, but the look of surprise on Tucker’s face was only fleeting before returning to neutral.

Tucker had gotten to the end and closed the book gently.

Wash didn’t even look at him. His sandwich had suddenly become incredibly interesting.

“Those drawings are beautiful.”

Silence.

“Did you hear me?”

Continued silence.

“David. The drawings are amazing.”

Wash mumbles, “Thanks.”

“I do have one question though, how did you know that I had freckles on my back?”

“I-uh-didn’t. I just thought that it would be really cute if you did.”

“Huh. Okay. Well I do, actually. If you want to see them” he slides a small piece of paper with something written on it, “just give me a call.”

Tucker stood up and walked away, but not before turning and winking at his TA.

Wash’s face turned a deep shade of red before looking at the paper with Tucker’s cell phone number on it, accompanied by a winky face and ‘bow chicka bow wow’.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some feedback in the comment sections!   
> Also, you can find me and some more of my works on my blog at kingheyman.tumblr.com


End file.
